


Whatsapp, Baz

by Josefangirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Texting, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josefangirl/pseuds/Josefangirl
Summary: Baz has pending duties, but Simon doesn’t understand what it is to let someone work in peace, what does Whatsapp have to do with all this? Well, read it and you will know ;)





	Whatsapp, Baz

**Author's Note:**

> In two weeks I start my practice in the hospital and I am very scared (I know it has nothing to do with this but I just wanted to say it u.u)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, kisses

Baz had been in his living room for hours, in front of his splendid Mac of the latest model, trying to finish his report for "Business and Strategy Management", it was a duty that he had been putting off for a while and finally he was going to dedicate it the time it deserved, but every time he was ready to write something, his Iphone vibrated accompanied by the characteristic sound of whatsapp indicating that someone had sent him a message. Anticipating who the text would be, he set out to unlock the screen, checking that his suspicions were true, it was Simon's, again.

Although he had made it very clear to his boyfriend that he would be busy in his apartment trying to finish his homework for college and that he didn’t want to be bothered but Simon insisted on message him every single minute without stopping.

**S: What are you doing? .---.**  
  
B: As I told you just a few seconds ago, I'm trying to finish my report. -.-   
  
**S: But you've been in that for hours! DD: you should have finished it.**  
  
B: I know, but you insist on sending me messages so I couldn’t finish it.  
  
**S: Do it another day and come to see me ;)**

Baz sighed tiredly, that sounded too tempting, but he had already postponed that report too long and would be joined by his tests and couldn't see Snow for a long time, so he decided not to accept.

B: For this time, I pass.  
  
**S: Oh, come on!!! You can finish it here, I promise not to bother you, I could even help you finish it ;) ;)**

Both Baz and Simon knew that this wouldn’t happen, they had previously tried to study together but they always ended up doing other types of " _homework_ ".

B: Nope.

He returned to leave his cell phone on the table where he was working to try to resume his writing in which he could perfectly visualize that vertical bar that blinked expectantly to continue with his work as if it mocked him for not being able to move further. He just needed to finish defining the idea and make his conclusion to be free and run into the arms of her boyfriend but Simon definitely didn’t understand what it was to let someone work and insisted on bombarding him with messages.

**S: Do you have much left? .---.**  
  
B: Should not you study for your exams?  
  
**S: Yeah, but I don’t want to do it now D:**  
  
B: Well, cheer up! And what about Bunce? She isn’t with you?  
  
**S: She went to a conference on women and leadership and will be late :c**

Again he left his phone on the table but this time upside down so as not to see the messages, but it rang again and again and again. He sighed annoyed and lifted the device, had 10 messages between which there were many emoticons that supposedly impliedly indicated him, as if they were hieroglyphics, that he should stop what he was doing and go to Simon's house, in addition to a voice recording of 5 minutes and a photograph of Simon with puppy’s face lying on his bed while palming at his side insinuating that he was going to keep him company.

With frustration he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a little. All that was ridiculous, what he was thinking when he decided to give Snow a cell phone so they could communicate more often, it had definitely been a very bad idea.

He put his phone in silence but still vibrating uncontrollably along with that white light that flickered incessantly, so in a waste of stupidity (possibly infected by Simon) more that common sense, grabbed his latest-model Iphone and threw it out of the room , then realized that it would have been much less expensive just to have turned it off, but it was too late for that because he had thrown it with such force that it fell apart in a thousand pieces when it hit the ground.

Well at least now he could finish his report calmly, so, a little more relaxed, he prepared to continue in his living room accompanied only by the noise made by the keys of his computer after tightening them, he had only managed to write ten lines when someone knocked on your door.

_Aleister Crowley!_ Seriously? Is it that he could never finish that damn report?

He stood up violently and with strong strides he went to open. Simon was standing in the doorway, soaked with snow (for a change) and with a tray of two coffees that gave off a delicious pumpkin aroma, typical of those served at Starbucks.

“Snow, how did you get here so fast?” he was really surprised, he didn't expect him to go to his house just for not answering him.

“I came flying, ok no, Don’t look at me like that!, I just took a taxi, besides... I thought (¡!) that you could be a little tired, you've been working a lot and I was inviting you to eat something but you didn’t answer the messages, so I brought this to you” he extended the drinks while his cheeks were dyed red.

_"This great idiot can be very sweet when he proposes to him... My great idiot_ " Baz thought, feeling something wrong for having ignored Simon's texts.

“I don’t want to bother you anymore so I'll see you later” Simon started to leave but Baz grabbed him firmly by the arm and he pulled him to stop him.  
  
“No, stay, I'll do it later, after all I have my whole life to graduate but I will not have you forever” he said as he stepped aside to allow his entry.

Simon smiled and entered the house taking off his snow-covered coat, revealing his reddish wings that hadn't been hidden under the garment.  
  
“Why didn't you return the messages?” he asked as he sat on a couch.  
  
“Let's say that soon I'll have a new cell phone, now what if we do our _own homework_?” He commented suggestively sitting next to him.  
  
“It wouldn’t be bad, you know I'm a very applied student” he whispered coquettishly shortening the distance between the two.  
  
“Yes, Simon, and I'm the Queen of England” he mocked while drinking from his coffee and extending him to Simon the other.  
  
There would be other opportunities to finish his report, but to be with Simon, he would never lack time.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment is welcome and answered as soon as possible, have a nice day / night :* bai ♡


End file.
